


The Icing Problem

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, tony gets pwn'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, now a semi-ally, shows Tony just how invincible he is in that suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Icing Problem

**Author's Note:**

> That took me way too long to figure out what the prompter meant when they said the icing problem from Iron Man, but when I did, I realized they had my same thought about connecting it to FrostIron.

Tony stared down his opponent, cold blue eye slits analyzing everything. “Man of Iron? Do you fear striking me?” Thor taunted. Tony opened his mouth, but a voice cut him off.

“Perhaps he just doesn’t wish to hurt you Thor.” His semi-boyfriend, semi-fuck buddy casually appeared in a puff of green smoke. Thor chuckled.

“Loki! Always defending those who use brawn of mind over those who use brawn of body.” Thor shook his head, “I am going to see if our green friend is interested in a spar.” Tony and Loki watched him saunter off.

“Hey Loki, you know how we’re always trying new things with sex?” Tony started. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“It scares me that you bring this up immediately after seeing my brother, but continue…” Loki said expectantly. Tony grinned cheesily, not that Loki could see it. He flipped up his face shield so Loki could see the smile and future puppy eyes.

“Threesomes are all the rage in-“

“No.”

“But-“

“No.”

“Loki-“

“If you ever mention a threesome with my brother again I promise to port you to the bottom of Hel.” Loki stated, completely blasé.

“Oh really? And how do you think you’ll manage that? My armor will protect me.” Tony pointed out smugly.

“You think you are indestructible in that suit of yours, but it has weaknesses as well.” Loki stated, smirking. Tony snorted.

“Really, because it worked well enough against you.” Tony taunted. Loki tilted his head.

“Yes, back when I didn’t accept who I was. Now, if I wanted, I could stop you in your tracks within seconds of your arrival.” Loki gloated. Tony raised an eyebrow, flipping his face shield down.

“Bring it on sweetheart.” He taunted. Loki raised an eyebrow, before dropping his glamour. Blue slowly spread over his body, eyes darkening to a red. Tony hovered back a bit, uncertain as to what he was doing, but within a second, he could move no longer.

“Massive ice collecting on the suit. Malfunction likely in 3, 2, 1…”

The HUD flickered off, and Jarvis was no longer in the suit. Loki smirked, reverting back to his usual appearance. Tony gaped, happy that his face shield was blocking it.

“Cute. Adorable. Get it off.” Tony grumbled after a few moments. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Tony, remember when you attempted to convince me to have a threesome with you, I, and  _my brother_?” Loki questioned, smirk growing. Tony groaned, as Loki spun on his heel, exiting the room.

“No! Baby! Come back! I need you!”

Ignored.


End file.
